


(五影×佐/all佐）五影会谈之祭

by communal



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Public Sex, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:55:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22265209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/communal/pseuds/communal
Relationships: Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke/Yondaime Raikage | Fourth Raikage
Kudos: 37





	(五影×佐/all佐）五影会谈之祭

1  
巨大的会议圆桌分散着五个位置，六代火影代理团藏，五代水影代理照美冥，四代雷影艾，五代风影我爱罗和三代土影大野木列位分坐在圆桌周围。

自白绝现身预告了宇智波佐助的出现后，五影就遣散了所有的护卫。

所有人都在静静等待，来自宇智波末裔的复仇。自初代火影千手柱间和宇智波斑一战后，宇智波这一族就被打上了不幸的印记，整个忍界都认定他们为平静之中的混沌，是和平之路上的杂乱瓦砾。他们以其强大的血界限界给整个忍界带来腥风血雨。这样的一族曾在短时间内繁荣辉煌，又在一夜之间极速地衰败没落，让人不禁唏嘘不已。

但现在并不是回忆感慨的时候，至少现在这场五影会谈并不是合适的时机。

会议室的气氛开始诡异地凝结，团藏神色一沉低声道“来了”

“宇智波佐助”

佐助倒悬着与五影对视，鸦羽般漆黑的头发被风吹起来，英俊却有些苍白的面庞看不出任何喜怒，但看似冷静的双目之中却显露出难以遮掩的癫狂。

看着眼前的少年，照美冥有些欢欣地将手指抵在唇上。

“就让我给你一个吻吧”

“一个能将你融化的，吻。”  
照美冥媚眼如丝，口中吐出溶遁·溶怪之术，具有黏性和强腐蚀性的酸液朝向佐助喷溅。

腐蚀性的液体沾上佐助的右手，佐助瞥了一眼，毫不犹豫地上从天花板俯冲下来，手中的千鸟发出凄厉的爆鸣。

照美冥率先从座位上冲出来，在触碰到佐助千鸟的重击下化作一滩水。

“水分身么”佐助踩在浅浅的水洼上，并未表现出什么讶异，反而带着些确认肯定的口吻。

“不止是水分身啊小帅哥”照美冥的声音幽幽地从屋外传来。

佐助迅速地从水洼处跳开，警戒地在手中展开千鸟的攻势。

“接下来就拜托你了，团藏”  
还未等佐助反应，会议室内便突然发出彻骨的轰鸣，由地面伸出一个巨大的咒印，从咒印中抽出无数水蓝色的查克拉线，像触手一样把佐助缠绕起来，然后水蓝色的查克拉线以肉眼可见的速度变化为紫色。

吸收查克拉么？佐助身体感到一阵无力，连燃烧在瞳孔中的万花筒也散开重新化为黝黑的眸子。整个咒印在佐助查克拉的催化下都化作紫色，完成吸收的咒印触手将佐助重重地甩在墙上，但其他四影并未动作，只有雷影不耐烦地催促着。

"团藏"  
2  
“宇智波佐助，雷影大人有事问你”团藏以极快地瞬身离开座位，伸出手掐住佐助的下颌，把他的头狠狠地撞在雷影的背椅上。佐助口中发出沉重的闷哼，胸口被翻腾的血气拥堵着。

宇智波佐助，雷影上下打量了一下少年。眼中的瞳孔染上狠厉的色彩，暴虐的因子在手臂暴起的  
血管里沸腾。

“告诉我，比在哪里！”配合着雷影的追问，团藏掐着佐助的脖子的手也不断收紧，佐助有些困难的喘息着“你以为我会告诉你么”

“你会想说的“团藏松开手，佐助的身体靠着被椅滑落下去“在咒印完成之后，是吧，雷影大人”

“当然，团藏。”雷影俯下身把佐助圈起来用手死死抵住“你会后悔的，小鬼”

你也会后悔的，漩涡鸣人。  
想到那个金发的身影痛哭流涕的表情，雷影不禁地嘴角上扬。

少年的身体清瘦的有些出乎意外，雷影轻易地就把佐助抱起来,被沸遁烧得散乱的衣物被一把扯下，连宽松的下摆也散了开来。  
佐助在两人狭小的空间里深吸一口气，蓄了力的小腿冲雷影腰侧扫去想要借机挣脱桎梏，但却被一旁的团藏死死制住，双手被奇怪的咒印束缚住，整个身体都被固定在座椅间。

拷问么？  
被禁锢在雷影身前的佐助扯了扯嘴角，抵在会议圆桌的边缘的背部被磨的生疼，但仍冲着面对面的雷影发出似笑非笑地轻蔑。

雷影毫不在意地在卷起大氅的下衣摆，显露出白色的兜裆布，纯白柔软的布面中心翘起了一个明显可观的的弧度，渗透的水色从一个小点泛开。雷影松了松兜裆布，露出可怖性器，青筋脉络涨起的柱身和上弯着的龟头让佐助无处安放的视线一下子刺痛了起来。

“混蛋，你们不能……”被四只手控制的身体以雷影向上昂起的肉柱为中心,渐渐下沉。

“我，一定要杀了你啊啊”

蛮横的入侵带来被撕裂的痛苦和喷涌的鲜血，身体似乎从更深处被一把钝刀劈成了两半。一瞬间的意识恍惚，佐助觉得自己仿佛掉进了冰窟，又滚到了炙热烙铁铸成的刀山。他大口大口的喘息，发红的眼角瞥到从股间顺着小腿滴落的血。是难以言齿的伤口，但，并不致命，佐助迅速地判断，忍具袋被丢在了一旁，千鸟一击致命的几率并不大。

在这样暧昧的距离下，一击致命并非难事，但对方是雷影也并非易事。

“放松点，小鬼”雷影拽着佐助的头发，把他整个人往上提。雷影脸上也露出难色。太紧了，狭窄的穴道绞得他头皮发麻，不能动弹。虽然答应了团藏帮他完成咒印，但他并非真的深谙此道。

团藏看到雷影面露愠怒有些进退两难，伸手粗暴的拧了把粉红的乳首，然后用指甲去扣弄乳孔，敏感而尖锐的疼痛让佐助摇了摇头，下意识地弯下腰，想要把自己身体蜷起来。

呕，胃部泛起空空的酸苦，一种呕吐的冲动涌上喉头引起佐助一阵眩晕。被团藏触碰的身体被深深地厌弃。

杀掉吧，所有人，连带这具身体。

精神恍惚的佐助被团藏不断抚弄，因受痛而萎靡的乳首在疼痛中获取了另类的爽意，酥麻，热痒。缓缓疏解了身体最初被撕裂般的灼痛，身体不自主地期待着把胸脯往上凑。佐助悲愤的发抖，身体像筛糠一般战栗，牵动着精瘦的窄腰在雷影的胯骨上起起伏伏，好像求欢一样。

“被雷影大人疼爱就这么让你兴奋么？”团藏看着佐助挺着胸脯不受控的在自己的手中追逐快感，心中生出没由来的快意。

“你就是这么为宇智波复仇的么？”团藏讥笑的掐了一把乳首，佐助抗拒着但发出细不可闻的媚叫。

“复仇到全身爽”

“想要被捏奶子么？”

团藏的声音如同刺刺啦啦的刺耳杂音在佐助耳边暴鸣，身体里有什么东西正摇摇欲坠。佐助咬紧牙关，口腔里愤怒到有些麻木的舌尖吐出一个生硬冰冷的字音

“滚”

在怨毒的话语中，团藏重重的  
掐了一把乳首，就像要立刻就摘取熟透的果实那样狠狠地掐住根部，雷影也趁势向穴道深处抽插，敏感的软肉被龟头重重地碾压。  
3  
佐助尖叫着射了出来，白浊落在包裹着团藏手臂的绷带上。好不容易在手中凝聚的查克拉也化为乌有。

“啊哈啊哈……”沉浸在高潮余韵里的佐助浑身都软了下来，整个人只能伏在雷影的身上，面色潮红，呼吸也变得急促起来，刚刚还备受疼痛煎熬的身体现在附着一层情欲带来的薄汗。

“你今天不应该出现在这里”

熟悉的声音，是谁。佐助抬眼，但眼前一阵模糊的只能看见一团红色。

“你知道你的出现会让他多痛苦么？”我爱罗温热的气息喷薄在佐助的脖子上，激起轻微的颤抖。坚硬的贝齿用力咬住肩膀，直到皮肤出现了一排出血点，我爱罗才抬起头，盯着佐助乌黑的眸子一字一句地说道“他为你做了什么，你什么都不知道。”

佐助突然很想笑，他觉心脏好像从哪里破开了，他挣动着从团藏和雷影的束缚中挺着白净的胸膛大胆地迎上我爱罗。

我爱罗也没有拒绝，他的心脏里鼓动着名为背叛挚友的情愫需要宣泄。佐助的舌尖钻了进来，滑滑地叩击牙关。我爱罗攥紧佐助的肩膀，和他缠绕着回应他莫名的盛情。

呲的一声冷息，两人口腔中都弥漫出浓烈的血气。佐助舔了舔被血润后的嘴唇部，脸上浮现出痴狂又绝望的笑意。

“你什么都不知道…哈哈啊哈哈”佐助笑的很大声，甚至被嗝噎到了也不以为意。雷影用小腿撞击他的耻骨，重新把他掌控起来。  
“唔”靠着体位的颠簸，雷影的抽插越来越深入，佐助平坦精瘦小腹被顶出一个淫靡的弧度，软烂的媚肉挤压讨好着性器，穴口不断抽搐着，褐色的囊袋一下接着一下拍打着白花花的臀部，褐色和白色纠缠在一起摆动起伏，佐助整个近乎挂在雷影的身上，穴道痉挛着喷出一股热流浇在龟头上，雷影发出舒服的叹息。穴道不停涌出粘腥的情液，又在性器的碾磨中化作粘稠的飞沫。激烈的情动让两人交合的地方，滴落出一个浅浅的水洼，耻毛也被打湿，穴口的褶皱也被水光蹭得亮亮的。身体逐渐迷失在快感里，只有大脑还在紧紧绷住复仇的弦，一刻也不愿放松。

“宇智波佐助，你又知道些什么呢”团藏把佐助的脸掰过来，强行与他对视“关于鼬，关于宇智波”

“你不配提鼬，更不配提宇智波”佐助湿润的眼中显出勾玉的形状，又不断融合成艳丽的五芒星，在查克拉即将聚集的一瞬间又倏地消散，只留下一道血泪

“是么？”团藏把手上绷带拆下来，一只惨白到病态的手臂显露出来，一只只鲜红的写轮眼转动着。团藏抚摸着手臂，像是在抚摸什么难得的稀世珍宝。

佐助眼眶涨的通红，姣好的面容扭曲起来“唔……团藏我…要杀了你”佐助心中名为复仇的弦奏出哀鸣，到并不能对团藏造成什么震慑。

团藏用颜色惨白到有些灰败的手把佐助的性器拢在手中，粗糙的指腹亵玩着精口，干净秀气的性器可怜地吐出前列腺液，手掌包裹着性器的根部顺着凹凸不平的褶皱向上推，然后又紧紧地收缩着一撸到底，指甲抠挖顶端的小孔。

佐助呜咽着，没有比用这只移植了族人双眼的手臂亵玩他的身体，更让他痛苦的。

手臂上的所有写轮眼都睁开了，红色的瞳孔映出少年莹白的肉体，似乎要将少年所有淫乱的狂态都记录下来。

“他们都在看着你，你的族人，父母，甚至鼬，整个宇智波会为你的淫乱行径而羞耻。”

“不”佐助仰起头拼命的挣扎，前后夹击的快感让他濒临高潮，他的腰弓到极致，整个身体也微微的哆嗦起来，张开的脚掌使劲的翘起，脚指也都分开到了极致。胯骨的摆动牵引着窄腰，在极端快慰里摇曳。

他感觉到无数的黑影居高临下和他四目相对，挤压着视野。他们伸出虚无的手捧起他的脸，轻柔地抚摸他的额头，擦拭他眼角的泪水。然后用温暖阳光的声音呼唤着他的名字，说着他曾千万次期盼的话语。“真不愧是我的孩子”，“私底下和我说的都是和佐助有关的事呢”。

有什么东西轰然倾塌。

“不，唔 爸爸啊啊啊妈妈，求求你们不要看”泪水失控的从眼眶打落，佐助扭曲着身体不顾一切扑向团藏。雷影用双腿压住他乱动的小腿把他身体紧紧地困在胸前，似乎要把他钉死在滚烫的性器上。

“啊啊啊……”佐助崩溃的在团藏的手中发泄出来，雷影也掐着他的腰做着最后的冲刺，一股股精液打在肠道里让原本的平坦小腹微微涨起来，佐助羞耻的发出低吟。雷影把佐助架到圆桌上，推开湿漉漉的椅子开始整理身上的衣物。

“土影大人”

大野木鄙夷的看了一眼团藏“我年纪大了”

“老头子怕是心里还有宇智波斑的阴影吧”

“这孩子可是宇智波的末裔”雷影指了指浑身狼狈的佐助。  
4  
大野木皱了一下眉，说实在他一点都不想回忆到宇智波斑。

对于这个名字，这个曾经号称木叶最强的家族，他都没有什么好印象。仿佛只要这几个字眼出现，忍界就会被搅得一团乱。大多数人将他们认作祸端，认作灾厄，但这都和他无关，他太老了又经历了太久的战斗，已经无暇去思考这些事情。

正如，眼前的宇智波末裔，纵然无冤无仇，但为了忍界的未来，无论是答应团藏荒唐的要求，还是把一个声名狼藉的一族末裔推入深渊，都并不会给任何人产生无聊的负罪感。

佐助意识已经不太清醒，身上已经被汗液和泪水浸湿，身下更是一塌糊涂，发抖的身体像婴儿一样拼命地蜷缩起来以求用最原始的方式保护自己，口中还断断续续地喊着父母和亲人的名字。现在说他是一个想要摧毁木叶的复仇者，实在是既缺乏说服力又显得想象力过于丰富。

但那又怎么样，这是在不是该他这个摧枯拉朽了尽一个百年的老人该思考的，其中太多的隐情对于他和今天入会的大多数人都没有探究的必要。

大野木眯着一只眼，枯木般纹路粗糙手掌下传来细腻年轻的触感，光滑的皮肤还发着烫，握紧了还能感觉到少年现在紊乱的心神和恐惧的战栗。雪白的臀瓣上粘着水液，穴口处布满了精斑，红艳软烂的媚肉被艹翻了出来，雷影射进去的精液仍有许多从穴道里面淌出来。

啪啪，合紧发力的手掌冲着左边白花花的臀瓣就是不轻不重的两掌“呕…”少年喉头像噎住一样只能发出气音，穴道里满满的精液也喷了出来，溅了老人一手。啪，啪又是两掌，有意无意地都打在了穴口附近。脱力的身体在大野木的掌中，不受控的一抖一抖，被打屁股的羞耻刺激着佐助摇着头双眼浮白，口中无法抑制的呻吟。

团藏并没有兴趣的深究大野木的行为，每个人心里都也不能直面的角落。他现在唯一关心的就是他们五个人在佐助身上留下的查克拉是否汇成了他想要的结果。  
5  
五道查克拉在佐助的小腹上汇聚出一个复杂的印，流动着不同属性的查克拉线在白皙的皮肤上绘出一个淫靡的纹路。被咒印刻印的身体，敏感度被无限的放大。轻微的摩擦也融化为无上的快意迫使他发出咿咿呀呀无意义的媚叫。

好了该试一试了，团藏捻起双指，口中念念有词。黑色的淫纹闪烁着异光发出一道鞭笞的电流精确地击在精口，电流灼烧般的痛楚刺激着挺立的性器，断断续续颤抖着射出几股白浊。挣扎的扭动变成了痉挛般的抽搐,精瘦的腰肢猛然挺起，原本乱踢的小腿突然紧绷起来，跟挺起的股间和大大张开的大腿拉成直线，就连脚趾也张开到极限。喉结上下滑动了几下，却没有发出任何声音。失神的眼睛中蒙着一层水雾，瞳孔一直无法聚光，嘴角也抽动着流出津液。平坦的小腹开始被电流刺激着出现怪异的跳动，腹部的肌肉开始脱离意识的掌控，自行地收缩抽搐，似乎有什么缠绕着腹腔里的脏器沉甸甸地往下坠。但性器仍旧挺立着，龟头伞状冠的沟壑里流出温热微黄的水液，淅淅沥沥地打在桌面上，空气中弥漫开一股腥臊。

“唔……”佐助低声呜咽着，五指用力地在的桌子上疯狂的抓动，光滑的桌面上顿时出现了几道刮痕，磨破的指甲上沾着散落的木屑和鲜红的血迹。

但淫邪的咒印并未停止责难，似乎要将身体和理智彻底夺走，暴戾的电流像带着刺的长鞭极速地抽击每一个敏感点，穴口，乳首，龟头，囊袋，会阴。在电流的刺激下，快感堆叠到近乎恐怖的地步。

“啊唔唔……不，不要”佐助昏昏沉沉地浸淫在被族人视奸的幻境中，拼命想要停下狂乱的淫态，但身体却违背意志，肆无顾忌的攀向极致的巅峰。后穴和性器无法停歇地达到一次又一次高潮，黏腻的体液洒落，把桌子染上一层旖旎的水光。

“停……停下来啊啊啊……”  
数道电流交织成快感的牢笼，佐助凄厉地叫着，像是一只困在牢笼中即将被剥皮抽骨的小兽。

还不止这样，团藏眼中露出一丝狠笑，单手又结出一个新的印。

在咒印的控制下，佐助身体的狂态被戛然而止。

没有释放的命令，极端敏感的身体会一直在崩溃的边缘徘徊，无论是轻微的摩擦还是生理方面的排泄，都会融化为无上的快感，融进四肢百骸。

他还有时间，在把这个孩子送到各位大名那里之前，将他变成一头彻彻底底的淫兽。

为了得到大名的支持和信任，这一切都是必须的，团藏扯了扯嘴角，为了木叶和大义啊。


End file.
